


Snap shot.

by Crissyliz86



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 23:21:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19037602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crissyliz86/pseuds/Crissyliz86
Summary: Love Actually, the guy with camera at the wedding. Finn as the photographer!





	1. Chapter 1

5 years had passed and lives have been lived.

 

It was rare the gang was together in those 5 years always 1 or 2 missing, it usually happened at Christmas they all tried to make an effort to keep the secret santa going they'd always done since school.

 

Chop and Izzy now had baby Jack who was just 3 months old. And was about to get married.

Archie had a boyfriend and had just finished travelling with him but was living close by in York.

Chloe had Phil and a sparkly engagement ring and a penthouse apartment with a cat called tigger.

Rae had completed university but had stayed in Bristol to teach drama and English literature.

Finn had worked with Chop for a few years before taking his Dad's advice and going to college to take photography.

 

So the present day arrives, Finn with his camera around his neck is strolling around the church yard waiting for the happy couple to arrive, he'd already snapped some early guests.

He spots Chop pep talking Archie near a huge oak tree he snaps away laughing before going to join them, Chop is shaking like a leaf, as Finn heads of to catch some more guests, as Archie guides Chop into the church. Guests are arriving thick and fast.

 

Finn takes a break leaning against the church wall taking out a smoke looking both ways to make sure the bridal car hasn't snook up on him....

A few minutes later and his heart is pounding his mind becoming foggy knowing Rae will be in the approaching car with Chloe and Izzy.

 

Finn takes photos lots of photos.

Has them standing in a group of 3 then on there own then bride and maid of honour then bride on her own.....

He slips in front of them to take photos of Izzy walking down the aisle.

He's watching Rae walk towards him and snaps her photo. As he settles for the ceremony he snaps away at the guests and the gang standing at the front of the church, before feeling someone eyes on him, Rae glances away with a blush he can't deny makes her irristable and alluring, he snaps away again.

Finn concentrates on the job he's there to do now as the ceremony comes to an end.

Archie and Rae together as best man and made of honour.

Chloe Rae and Izzy.

Archie Chop and himself (asks Danny to hats to help)

Izzys family

Chops family

Bride and groom.

Both Families

A huge group shot of the guests outside the church.

Before leaving her asks for the gang to have one together.

So Archie siddles up at the side of Chloe and Izzy and Chop take centre with there Jack then Finn and of course Rae, the camera is set for 60 seconds taking a series of photos.

 

At the reception Finn does his rounds, shoots the first dance and relaxes a little with his pint, the gang notice as Rae approaches they all hold there breath before realising they need time to talk.

 

No one knows what's said apart from Rae and Finn but watch on as Rae hugs Finn and slinks away, Finn gets comfy on his bar stool and finishes his second pint. Before taking his camera to photograph the cake and does another round of the guests all dancing now.

Hes lost in a sea of people and then he sees Rae blowing bubbles for a little dark hair girl he hazards a guess that it's her little sister so away he snaps again she really is beautiful in this light his Rae she'll hopefully be one day maybe, they've got time. She had agreed to go to the cafe with him the day after for a catch up. He was smiling at the thought of being able to tell her he loves her despite the way things had ended he will always want her back and 5 years and only 1 relationship that had failed when he'd decided to follow his instinct and caught Kendo balls deep inside her, he knew how much he'd hurt Rae by kissing Katie now, but 5 years had passed and it was time to tell her and put the ball in her court so he could move on with his life.

After photo graphing the last dance and the stragglers trying to stand after to many glasses of champagne Finn packed away his equipment into his car before straining to see if all the gang had left when he spotted Archie and his boyfriend leaving with a very drunk Rae sandwiched between them he couldnt help but smirk she still couldnt handle her beer as much as she thought. She'd probably say "it was the bubbles in the champagne going to her head" Finn giggled.

 

The morning after as Finn started the upload of photos onto his mac pc, he'd called Rae to check details for there tea at the cafe she had winged she was dying and gave Finn the address to her B&B so he could pick her up at 5 for a meal with the gang, he'd been a bit deterred but knowing he had to tell her before she left he'd made a plan before he started his editing and had taken over a 1000 shots that needed to be looked at, he realised he had 2 weeks to get that done whilst Izzy and Chop headed of for there honeymoon. 

He shut down the pc and had a shower before making a decision. 

 

It was approaching dinner time when he strolled into the cafe ordering 2 large teas and a cheese and Branston sandwich and a ham and cheese with tomato, he called into the shop for a bar of dairy milk before setting off to Raes B&B, he pressed the buzzer explaining he was delivering dinner for room 3a, they buzzed him in, taking the stairs 2 at a time he reached his destination, knocking on the door he heard a familiar groan before it was muffled by the pillow he knocked again a bit harder and heard the swoosh of the quilt and Rae mumble shouting about decent hour and boiled shit.

Finn stood stock still when Rae opened the door in a silk robe and nightie thing Fuck SHE'S BEAUTIFUL! 

Rae felt his eyes on her and slipped the robe closed realising she wasn't wearing underwear on account she wasn't expecting Finn to actually turn up until 5 to meet the gang. 

Nodding her head and moving to the side to allow Finn into the room she approached the bed and slipped back under quilt watching Finn as she did he handed her a tea and the cheese and Branston and she squeaked her delight, after sipping there tea and there being to much time and silence they both in the same moment threw out the same line. 

 

"Missed you Rae" "missed you Finn" giggling like a pair of school girls. 

Rae patted the bed at her side, Finn climbed ungracously over her and sat down. 

They talked about how much life had got in the way and what they had done with there time but Finn started to think that maybe friendship was all they would have now they was comfortable as friends no pressure. 

He couldn't spoil it with throwing out an I love you, he decided instead to ask her if she'd like the picture of her and her sister posting to her when he had finished up she was thrilled.and handed her address over freely! 

 

Rae had wanted to say so much more to Finn but he'd seemed like he was holding back so she kept quiet enjoying there easy friendship again. Finn left to get ready for there meal with Archie Chloe and Phil, he'd pick Rae up and had to swollow hard as she appeared in a black dress with sheer see through shoulders and black flat shoes her hair loosely curled, sitting on her neck was the black rope necklace he had given her with the small silver star charm, he grinned to himself before reaching for his own neck feeling the dog tags on a beaded chain Rae had given him a few days later, stamped with the day they got to together and a simple  F & R.

Both internally sighed just friends.

 


	2. Friends.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chop has to make Rae see without spooking her.

Finn drives Rae to the train station even tho he's offered to drive her all the way back she'd said she enjoyed the train and he'd not pushed.

Rae had pecked Finn on the cheek before going through the barriers throwing a wave behind her as she stepped onto the train, she settled in near to a window looking up she saw Finn still standing there watching she smiled and waved again, thinking he would saunter off but he watched and waited as the train left the station he was just a dot in the distance now but her heart would still reach him she was sure. SHIT DID I JUST THINK THAT Oops friends friends. 

 

Finn stood rooted to the platform long after the train had departed it was just a speck in the distance now, but his heart would still reach her, SHIT DID I JUST THINK THAT.. friends friends.

 

Izzy and Chop had arrived home from there honeymood 2 weeks later and telephoned Finn asking about their photos, Finn had told them he was waiting for the framing place to send the mounts and he would have them with them, Izzy and Chop was having a get together to show the wedding and honeymoon photos to the gang, Rae wasn't available she'd been very quiet recently. 

Finn agreed to drop the photos on Friday afternoon before Archie and chloe arrived. He swollowed hard, 

He'd take over a 1000 photos but hadn't realised what he was doing at the time as there around 100 photos of just Rae, unaware of his intrusion she's so beautiful fuck, he couldnt bring himself to delete them so saved them onto his hard drive with the rest of the wedding photos, he prints the photo of Rae and her sister blowing bubbles picks out a beautiful white frame with a white mount makes the 2 raven haired girls stand out even further, he scribbles a note to add with the frame before holding it to his chest as he heads to the post office, he's going to call Rae on his way home to let her know it's on its way finally, he'd secretly hoped she'd of called him by now but he knew she was busy now it was term time again. 

 

Rae knew Stamford was a bad idea, she'd litrally just been going through the motions at work trudging through the day shouting orders and then going home with her heavy heart, kicking her shoes off at the door dumping her keys and stroking the cat she slips off her coat and presses the answer machine whilst hanging her coat she's hears HIS voice 

 

"hiya Rae it's Finn, is everything alright? Not heard from you and Archie said you'd been unusually quiet, anyway just letting you know I posted the photo of you Jaz today so should be with asap, anyway give us a call if or when you fancy a chat ermmm yeah" 

Raes head is buried in her coat on the hook, FUCK FUCK NO RAE NO. THE PAST HE'S A FREIND NOW JUST A FREIND! 

 

The gang minus Rae are all sat around Izzy and Chop TV screen as Finn plugs his equipment in, whilst the gang pass the the printed photos around, he has to admit they are amazing but he really enjoys photography and because he loves his friend they make beautiful photos. 

The dvd starts up and shows the whole wedding Izzy and Chop are thrilled with the dvd it's a slide show version off all the photos. Finn heads to get a drink about half way through and slips out for a smoke, as he heads back in they are approaching what should be the last of the photos of Izzy and chops last dance. His feet are like lead he can hardly move as the photos go from the happy couple to Rae beautiful Rae the gang all turn to look at Finn in the door way before he tries to to enter and turn they TV off, the gangs questioning looks are killing him he doesn't know if they thinks he's some weird stalker or a pervert. Chop grabs him by the arm and Archie slaps his back. 

Saying in unison "still got it bad you Finny" 

Izzy and Chloe are whispering he can't decide if that's a good thing or a bad thing right now but he doesn't care he has to tell the gang they are just friends now and it's how it has to be. 

Finn offers to take the disc away and remove the photos at the end what had he been thinking when he'd not checked the files he doesn't know. 

Izzy refuses saying Rae is there beautiful friend too. 

 

Soon as Finn leaves the gang disperses but Izzy will not leave it alone and eventually gets Chop to agree to drive down to Rae and show her the photos that Finn took because they really are amazing and the way they've been took is through the eyes of someone who sees her beauty and loves her. 

So here Chop is standing outside Raes flat wondering how to get her to listen. 

 

When Rae opens the door, Chop can tell she's been crying her tear stained cheeks are a dead give away, she looks confused to see him but he pushes past her noticing she's wearing a red checked shirt which he would bet his left kidney on is Finns and thinks for fucks sake what is there problem?? 

He finds Rae laptop and loads the disc telling her to watch it all, she doesn't understand but conforms and sits at the small table. 

She's still not sure what is going on Chop is pacing and making her nervous. 

And then it happens she sees what Chop wants her to see, photos of her smiling, photos of her tucking her hair behind her ear, looking to the side look straight ahead looking at Chop and Izzy with such adoration in her eyes. Then there's a photo of Rae looking to the side in a mirror behind her stands Finn Camera up to his face but photo is capturing how he feels like he's her shadow and he's always let her go first let her go and shine... She gulps and nods at Chop as she stops the disc and in slow motion turns to Chop and tells him "but we're just friends" 

Chop says " really?" 

And then the phone is ringing and Rae can't answer it so Chop does, Finn is confused what the fuck is he doing there answering the phone. 

Rae looks at Chop and he hands her the phone but she can't speak only whispers " Finn" 

Finns auto response "what girl" 

Rae again whispers a singular word "photos" 

 

Finn sets about apologising " Rae I'm so sorry, I can't pretend I didn't take them it was an excuse to look at your without being caught it was a way of keeping the memory of you alive to me when you went away again. I know we are friends now and I don't wanna ruin that its worth so much more then the photos Rae? "

The phone is silent. 

 

Chop picks up the phone from where Rae has left it, warning Finn to make sure he tells her the fucking the truth this time they are setting off in 30 minutes when Raes packed her bag and sorted out cover for the production school. 

 

Raes mind is all in a spin she's no idea what she is doing but it's time she told him she doesn't want to be his FREIND! 

 

The journey is silent, Chop can feel the nerves pouring off Rae but manages to ease that with radio, but he has to ask for Finns sake. 

 

"Do you love him Rae I mean really love him?" 

Rae nods "I always have Chop I never stopped but I thought he'd moved on and I just didn't know how to tell him."

Chop steps carefully through the broken egg shells and asks "are you going to tell him" in a heart beat she answers with " I have to Chop"

Chop smirks she's still wearing Finns shirt. 

  

 

 


End file.
